Bag Shadow
Bag Shadow is a vulture-themed Shadow Creep that appears in Episode 1 of Power Rangers TQG. Character History Bag Shadow was in charge of grabbing children with a Shadow Liner & making them cry out of hopelessness, intending on using the resulting darkness to build a Dark Station. However, when he heard snoring, he discovered a young man was also riding the train. Trying to (rudely) wake him up, Bag Shadow was accidentally bitten when the young man, Russell, dreamed of food. As Bag Shadow removed Russell from him, the Trainzords of the Rainbow Line arrived to confront. After the Trainzords & Shadow Liner exchanged fire, the Shadow Liner came to a stop. When Bag Shadow attempted to disembark, Russell impatiently pushed into him & the two landed on terra firma with Russell landing hard on Bag Shadow. After socking Russell for landing on him, Bag Shadow then ran into the Train Quantum Guardians. He dispatched some Robberons against the quirky team, but when Russell tried to fight Bag Shadow (who was watching the Robberons get steamrolled by the Train Quantum Guardians), the Shadow Creep sent him flying with a snap kick to the torso. The Creep then resumed making the kids on the Shadow Liner cry until Russell arrived to try to free the kids. However, without a Train Quantum Morpher, Bag Shadow wailed on Russell until the other Train Quantum Guardians arrived. Russell then found his Imagination within himself & sent Bag Shadow flying out of the Shadow Liner with a left hook in the stomach & a powerful right cross to the face. As Bag Shadow reinforced himself with some Robberons, the Train Quantum Guardians then morphed & fought the Shadow Line forces. After clearing out the Robberons, Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 as Green did battle with Bag Shadow & was eventually joined by the other Train Quantum Guardians he sent Bag Shadow sprawling. After the Conductor manually returned the Train Quantum Guardians to their respective colors, they formed the Train Quantum Cannon & fired it at Bag Shadow, the shot forming into a crying jizo statue. It then multiplied into dozens of crying jizo statues that appeared on the Shadow Creep, though Bag Shadow didn't understand the symbolism. The statues then toppled down & crushed Bag Shadow in an explosion, ending the first Shadow Creep with a weird fashion. However, that was not truly the end for Bag Shadow. He quickly enlarged, prompting the Train Quantum Guardians to summon their Trainzords & combined them to form the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord. Bag Shadow used his weapon to shoot at the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, but failed to even scratch it. Bag Shadow then went in for a weapon lock, but the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord broke it & continued to wail on the Shadow Creep, ending him with a finishing slash attack. Bag Shadow was among the Shadow Creeps that were brought back as ghosts by Tombstone Shadow. He was once again destroyed, this time by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 & Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3's Scope Trainzord-enhanced Train SaBlaster (Blade Mode) slash. Personality Modus & Arsenal * Goal: Kidnapping children to make them cry, so that way he can start gathering dark energy. * Clutch-Purse Rod: It's a kind of rod that can launch fireballs. Notes *ID Number: 829-1 *Station Building Location: Abandon Highway *Motif: Purse Bag *Height: 209 cm (46.0m: giant) *Weight: 196 kg (431.2t: giant) See Also *Bag Shadow - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Monster Category:Shadow Creeps